Fan:Davis Motomiya
This article details the relationships between Davis Motomiya and his fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Davis sees Tai as a role model in leadership, as he was the leader of the Older DigiDestined. He occasionally seeks Tai for advice, or rather is given advice from him. The two also are on the same soccer club before the series starts, which may be another reason why Davis sees Tai so highly. At the start of the season, due to Matt being T.K.'s older brother, Davis treats Matt more bitterly than the other DigiDestined of the older generation. This feeling is strengthened when the group consistently chooses to follow Matt's leadership over his. In the same episode, Davis confesses that he sees older siblings as an annoyance, a viewpoint strongly influenced by his older sister, Jun Motomiya. This leads to Matt scolding at him briefly. However, Davis soon realizes his idea of siblings was wrong, as he sees that Matt and T.K. both respect each other well. Eventually, Davis begins to respect Matt nearly as much as Tai. Davis looks up to Sora, especially as one of the older DigiDestined. Davis and Izzy are good friends, and often work well together. Davis looks up to Mimi as a valuable ally whenever she was in a position to help out. Davis is on good terms with Joe. Because of T.K.'s close relationship with Kari, Davis views him as a rival for Kari's "love" (or at least her attention and friendship) for most of the season. He expresses his animosity toward T.K. by mispronouncing his name most of the time, usually calling him similar names such as "B.J". (In the original version, Davis refers to T.K. as "omae" in the first episode, which is a rude way to say "you" in Japanese; however, he also adds a name suffix at the end of it, indicating he confuses the word with his name.) In addition, he tries to keep T.K. and Kari apart as much as possible, and butts in on some of their conversations. He also sees some jealousy in Angemon and Angewomon's similarity, even asking Veemon if he had an angelic Digivolution. As the season progresses however, this rivalry begins to fade, as Davis is more accepting of his teammates. Davis appears to be very interested in Kari throughout the season, implying that he may have a crush on her. In the first episode of the season, he is glad that they are both in the same class again. However, his new classmate T.K. (at least in Davis's perspective) took Kari's interest the most, despite Kari and T.K. not seeing each other in years. Thus, Davis begins to view T.K. as a rival for Kari's attention. In response to Davis's jealousy towards Kari and T.K.'s relationship, he tries to hang out with Kari more, and tries to keep the two from having a friendly conversation. Davis always agrees with Kari's opinion, and will do everything to protect her, similar to her brother, Tai. When Kari is hungry in Family Picnic, Davis quickly stops searching for a new spot to picnic. However, this is more out of possessiveness than malice towards T.K. or any deep, beyond-superficial bond with Kari. This apparent crush actually influences Veemon into developing a crush on Gatomon. Notably, the idea of him having a crush on Kari is not borne out during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Davis's true desire, as revealed by MaloMyotismon's ability, was to simply defeat the villain, and did not include Kari at all. This could lead to Davis and Kari's relationship as one where Davis is eternally thankful for Kari's friendship, or is at least possessive regarding keeping this friendship. It could be said that before meeting the Kamiya family, Davis had no friends due to his view of others. Thus, upon meeting Kari and Tai, he was thankful of being accepted by them, and tries his best to show his gratitude of this. It is also possible that with Kari talking more often to another friend, Davis feels "locked out of the loop" as a result, and wants to feel more involved with his friends. Some time prior to the events of Digimon Adventure 02: The Door to Summer, Davis asked Kari out, but was turned down. Davis took this hard. Davis views Yolei as sometimes loud and a "flirt", but has no big issues with her in general. Strangely enough, when Willis flirts with Yolei briefly in Digimon: The Movie, Davis seemed quite disturbed. In spite of occasional arguments, Davis and Cody appear to have a fairly stable friendship. This is shown by the fact Cody rarely challenges Davis' leadership or make disparaging comments about his personality, certainly much less often than the other regular characters. Davis also shows a certain level of respect for Cody that he doesn't for the rest of the group and often comments (if sarcastically) at Cody's maturity and intelligence. Whilst Davis often disregards protests from Yolei and T.K., he gets noticeably agitated when Cody takes the opposing side to him. The two also get along well when they are both left in jail by Deputymon alone with each other. In the early episodes, Davis views Ken only as a friendly rival, perhaps even looking up to him. They both compete against each other in soccer, but Davis shows no real hard feelings towards Ken, despite losing the game to him. However, Davis views Ken's alter ego, the Digimon Emperor, as a terrible tyrant towards Digimon. Davis views the Emperor's way of treating Digimon inhumane, and always talks to him in a rash tone. After the DigiDestined find out Ken's identity as the Digimon Emperor, Davis loses his respect towards Ken, seemingly despising the Digimon Emperor even more. However, when Ken comes to terms about his actions and is returned to normal, Davis becomes the first of the DigiDestined to accept him into the group, despite the others refusing to do so. After Ken joins the DigiDestined and warms up to the group, he and Davis form a great, slightly protective friendship with each other. They are able to cooperate well in battle, their teamwork proving invaluable to the group. The fact that their Digimon digivolved together means that there exists a deep and strong bond between the two of them (they even stated to have felt their hearts synchronizing when the DNA Evolution happened).